


Toothless

by SkyTy02



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Ateez Are whipped for Yeosang, I Love Cuddly Yeosang, M/M, Multi, Soft Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTy02/pseuds/SkyTy02
Summary: -A short Idea that popped into my head while watching I am A killer on Netflix-Yeosang had this one teddy that no one dared to touch.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Kim Hongjoong, Kang Yeosang/Everyone, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 193





	Toothless

**Author's Note:**

> I needed cuddly Yeosang in my life because I'm absolutely whipped for this kid. Very brief but I low-key love it. Enjoy.

Yeosang had this one teddy that no one dared to touch. It was this All White Husky plushy that Seonghwa gifted him before debut. Yeosang remembers the events very clearly. He remembers not feeling good enough to be in Ateez. He couldn’t get the choreography for Pirate king down like the others already had and the company basically told him his vocals weren’t good enough to make the final draft. He disassociated himself with his other members and worked himself to the bone to just feel the slightest bit of belonging. He remembered all the other members leaving one particular practice but he stayed behind, it was about 2:30 am when the doors were opened and in walked Seonghwa. He took in the state of one of his babies and remembered grabbing a hold of the shaking Yeosang and carrying him back to the dorms but before he wished Yeosang a goodnight he slid the husky under his arms and told him that no matter what the voices were telling him in his head he had a place in Ateez. They were family. Every time Yeosang looks at his Husky he named toothless (after his favorite Hyung of course!) He gets flashbacks to the night when he finally felt like he belonged. 

Every single member knows Yeosang will not fall asleep without Toothless on his bed or in his arms. He protects Yeosang from the voices, so when toothless could not be located he freaked. He tore the dorm apart looking for his baby but it was absolutely nowhere. All the other members were out grabbing take out and a few others went to go get snacks for their annual movie night so when they came back to a messy dorm and a frenzied Yeosang they knew something was up. 

“Hey, hey Sangie baby what’s wrong” Seonghwa tentatively approached the sobbing boy on the couch. 

“Hyung Toothless is gone and “ before sang could even finish the sentence a sob broke out of the boy and while Hwa wrapped the boy in his arms the other 6 all shared a look. No one dared to touch toothless so having the plushie just vanish baffled everyone. 

“ Ok baby I’m going to need you to calm down for me ok” With a little nod Seonghwa brought the boys ear to his heart and they quietly started their breathing routine while the others went off to search. Yeosang looked in a hurry so there must have been spots that were looked over. San checked the closets, Woo took the washing room, Yunho and Mingi both looked under the beds and even in the kitchen while Jongho and Hongjoong went on the quick walk to check his studio. During late-night sessions, Yeosang would bring toothless to the studio and take naps with waiting for his Hyung to finish editing. Seonghwa moved himself and his clingy baby over to the couch where Seonghwa wrapped him in woo’s fluffy pink and purple tie-dye blanket and gently rocked him. 

As each member walked in empty-handed Yeosang started to get upset again and the agitation was starting to transfer to the other members. They knew if Hongjoong or Jongho didn’t walk into the dorm with toothless world war 3 would start in the small dorm. Anyone could cut the tension with a knife right now. Sangie was currently on hwa’s lap facing san as he told him funny little stories, it’s getting the boy to giggle so everyone is immensely grateful for the dimpled boy. 

After what seemed like hours (in reality it was probably only 30 minutes tops) the leader and maknae finally make an appearance. They both are solemnly looking down and Yeosang starts to slightly tremble In the eldest arms until the leader finally pulls the white fluff ball in front of him with a small gummy smile. Yeosang eyes immediately light up and he jumps up from the eldest lap and barrels into the leader practically screaming ‘THANK YOU HYUNG’ while everyone let out a sigh of relief. 

After everything calmed down the 8 boys finally went to their normally planned schedule of Movie night while Yeosangie cuddled his two favorite Hyungs and his baby! 

(The others would be lying to you if they told you their camera roll wasn’t know filled with the elders cuddling their baby!)


End file.
